


Denial

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, LeviHan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange came up behind Levi as he cooked dinner. She wrapped her arms around his waist, inhaled deeply through her nose, and sighed contently. “What’s for dinner?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Hange came up behind Levi as he cooked dinner. She wrapped her arms around his waist, inhaled deeply through her nose, and sighed contently. “What’s for dinner?”

“Stir fry with chicken. Used the rest of the peppers from the other night. The neighbors gave us some onions too, so I thought I’d get some use out of them.”

He loved cooking for them, especially with fresh fruits and veggies. It made the house smell so good. Their daughter ran in the house and jumped onto his leg, clinging for life, giggling like crazy.

“Daddy! Daddy! The dog was drinking his water, then shook and got me all wet!”

“Ew! I don’t want it on me!” he squealed back at her. He picked her up, but carried her at arms’ length. “We better put you outside! Gross!”

“No! No!” she giggled even more. He laughed and squeezed her tight. He loved having both of his ladies home for dinner.

“I’ll put him outside. Maybe he can find some mud to roll in too,” Hange said leaving the kitchen.

“Disgusting,” Levi said, looking at his daughter with a repulsed look on his face. “Here, go set the table. Dinner’s almost ready,” he said as he gave the plates and forks to their daughter. She bounced off to the dining room as Hange came back in. Levi was moving the skillet off of the burner and setting it to cool for a minute. Hange backed him up against the counter, leaned down and kissed him deeply.

“I love you so much, Levi.”

“I love you too. I’m so glad we’ve built this beautiful life together. I couldn’t imagine it any other way.”

As they sat down at the table to eat, Levi heard yelling and screaming. Very panicked yelling and screaming. And it sounded like Hange.

 

* * *

 

“ _His pulse is weakening! We need help! We’re going to lose him!”_

_“Hand me that gauze! Hold this! Wait, his eyes are opening!”_

 

Levi opened his eyes and say Hange standing over him. She was covered in blood, looking terrified. “Levi! Levi! Can you hear me?! Don’t leave me, Levi!”

“Leave you? Why would I leave you? And why are you so filthy? We’re just sitting down for dinner. Did you get that way taking the dog out? I just told our daughter to wash up. Hurry up or you’ll miss my stir fry,” Levi said groggily.

“What are you talking about? Levi? LEVI?!? Don’t die on me! I can’t lose you!” Hange screamed back.

“Dying, no. I’m not dying. I’m going to have dinner with you, my beautiful wife, and our gorgeous daughter in our home. Like a family. Come eat with me. Dying? How ridiculous. I would know if I was dying.”

His eyes slowly drooped back down as his pulse and breathing stopped. Hange flung her body atop of his and screamed. She hadn’t lost him. There’s no way! And yet, there he was, humanity’s strongest, dead on her table. Even in death he was in denial. He thought dying was impossible for him. But there he was.

 

* * *

 

Levi woke up to his daughter jumping on his and Hange’s bed. He kissed them both then said, “I just had the weirdest dream. I was dying and you were trying to save me. And we were covered in blood. What kind of world were we in? I could never leave you,” he said as he squeezed Hange tighter.

 

He couldn’t accept leaving Hange, so he built his heaven around her and the life he always secretly dreamed of.


End file.
